Problem: If $x \circledcirc y = (3-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = xy+2x-y$, find $-5 \odot (5 \circledcirc 4)$.
Explanation: First, find $5 \circledcirc 4$ $ 5 \circledcirc 4 = (3-5)(4)$ $ \hphantom{5 \circledcirc 4} = -8$ Now, find $-5 \odot -8$ $ -5 \odot -8 = (-5)(-8)+(2)(-5)-(-8)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \odot -8} = 38$.